1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for locating connectors onto a circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed connectors which are intended to be soldered onto circuit boards, for example printed circuits on which are formed components such as resistors or capacitors. These connectors have at one of their ends a clamp into which an edge of the circuit board is inserted, this clamp being subsequently soldered to the circuit board; the other end of the connector can be inserted into a printed circuit, or can be soldered to a conductor.
The connectors are initially connected in the form of a continuous strip, and are cut out from the strip and are then positioned, manually, one by one on the circuit board.
An object of the present invention is to provide apparatus which automatically positions the connectors on the circuit board.